I'm Too Scared To Comprehend
by Ozzy000
Summary: 23 year old Elsa lives in a large neighborhood called 'Arendelle', Not a lot of friends due to her bad history at work (Earning her the name 'Ice Queen'). On the other hand, her sister, Anna, is left on the other side of Arendelle with her abusive parents who would hurt the two sisters at any time they could. When the sisters are reunited is it too late to save each other?
1. Chapter 1: Lights and Sirens

**_Hello! Its me, Ari or Ozzy000! Not Elsanna, Nope, Not this time (caught ya slippin didn't I). Sooo, I just wanted to write this story for you people who want to read this sisterly Fluff. I would totally appreciate R&Rs (Reads and Reviews) for this story, its my first real Frozen Fan fiction. PM me or something if you want to give me ideas,talk, or help me write this. Bye Mates'! _**

**_Elsa is 23, currently at the time working at 'Arendelle Corp.'_**

**_Anna is 16, going to Dongerworsh _****_High school (heh heh, Dongerworsh... crazy name huh?)_**

**_Twins Tori (girl)_****_ and Toby (boy) are 17 going to Dongerworsh high_**

**_Koda (girl) and Dosish (girl) are 15 and 17 going to Dongerworsh high_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not, _**_**nor e**_**_ver will, own Disney's Frozen, Elsa, Anna, Hans, Kristoff, Sven, Idunn, Akthar, Gerda, and Kia. I only own Tori, Toby, Koda, Dosish, and any other stupid named characters I can come up with_**

**_-Ari_**

* * *

><p><em>Bzz Bzz Bzz<em>

Elsa glanced over at her phone as it buzzed beside her in the car door compartment, interrupting her deep and dark thoughts as she drank her Starbucks coffee. She picked up the phone and held it close to her face to read the text message.

_The cops are heading to 'Kingdom Street', Tori said they came to your parents house. Something really serious happened. You should drive over there as soon as you can _

_-Toby_

Elsa's eyes widened as she finished the message, beginning to have a coughing fit with her drink. _What happened?, _She thought to herself _what if something happened...to Anna..._

She shook the thoughts from her head and put the car in reverse, pulling out of the Starbucks parking lot.

* * *

><p>As she got closer, she could she flashing red and blue lights through the bushes, a few people trotting around the corner towards the commotion. Elsa was in a state of pure fear and confusion. She had no idea what she was about to whiteness.<p>

She pulled her black SUV up by the sidewalk about 20 feet from the house.

A group of people were crowded in the street commenting and chattering as the six cops led two adults out the house and two other cops led a small redhead a safe distance from the couple that struggled in the six blue suited men's tight grasp.

Elsa hauled herself out the car and began to sprint as fast as she could towards her sister, getting wide eyed looks from a few people in the crowd.

"ANNA!" she called, her sister sharply turning to her. Anna fell into her (Elsa's) arms as they were reunited. Their parents gave them dirty and vicious glares as they were shoved into the back of a cop car.

Elsa could feel tears dampening her black suit, making her wrap her arms around her young 16 year old sister tighter to comfort her.

"I'm here, I'm never letting go, I'm never going to leave you with them again" she soothed, rocking side to side slightly.

"I-I-I w-was so s-scared, I th-thought I was g-going to... d-d-die" She began to cry even harder in her sister's shoulder, resulting in Elsa rubbing circles in her back.

"Shhh... no ones going to hurt you, we can talk this over sweetheart" Elsa put on a sly smile as her sister slightly peeked from the creases of her (Elsa's) suit.

Anna's eyes were Bloodshot red, and her cheeks were flushed and stained with tears.

"There's my little angel, how about we abandon this living hell, go grab some food, and go to my place?" Anna smiled just a small bit and nodded, pulling away just a bit from her sister so Elsa's left arm was around her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Anna had stopped crying but was still softly sniffling as they got up to the car, Elsa got in the drivers seat like usual while Anna got in the passengers seat next to her.<p>

There was a awkward silence between the two for a while, only because they never really saw each other since they were children, but rarely talked to each other.

"So..." Elsa started, eyes still on the road. "What are you wanting for dinner?" Anna looked over and thought for a minute.

"Wendy's" She replied with a smile.

"That's always been your favorite place" Elsa said softly, taking a left turn to the road leading into the highway.

"Hehe, I guess so" she replied, leaning back in her seat.

_Bzz Bzz Bzz_

Anna looked down at Elsa's phone as it buzzed, the name '**_Idunn_**' popping up. Elsa not noticing, Anna picked up her (Elsa's) phone.

_I'm going to get you and your sister, when we get out of this holding cell I will come and kill you... Your not safe, I'm watching..._

Anna starred at the phone, it shaking in her hand. Elsa glanced over and quickly took back her phone, cheeks flushing red. She read the message and dropped her phone forcefully, anger stirring deep inside.

"Lets get dinner..." she mumbled as they pulled to the start of the drive through.

* * *

><p>It was a silent ride home, the smell of food lingering in their noses as the five bags of junk sat lopsided in the back seats.<p>

They had a long week coming their way, and their parents were going to make sure it was the worst.

* * *

><p>Anna began to cough after wolfing down a whole burger in 30 seconds, nearly chocking herself to death out of hunger.<p>

"Slow down hun, your going to kill yourself"

_Mom and Dad could have already killed me if they'd like_

"Why would you say that?" Elsa said, completely drained.

"I said that out loud didn't I..." Anna said, her face creasing in regret.

"This is all going to be ok, once Idunn and Akthar go to jail-"

_Bzz Bzz Bzz_

* * *

><p><strong>dun...Dun...DUN! Cliff Hanger... sorry... its 3:34 in the morning and I need to get a bit of sleep but I will continue right when I wake up. Next chapter some or all of my characters will appear. R&amp;R please. I really need some reviews. Chow out!<strong>

**-Ari/Ozzy000**


	2. Chapter 2: Lock the front Door

**Cliff Hangers suck, I got 1 review, 1 fav, and 2 followers. In one day, that much love makes me wanna update. In order for chapter 3, I need 2 more reviews, 1 more favorite, and 1 more follower. Hehe, I'm about to give you a spoiler but In the next chapter at one part its the start of a new Frozen ship, Sven x Dosish (Sven's a human in this fic).**

**_Elsa is 23, currently at the time working at 'Arendelle Corp.'_**

**_Anna is 16, going to Dongerworsh _****_High school (heh heh, Dongerworsh... crazy name huh?)_**

**_Twins Tori (girl)_****_ and Toby (boy) are 17 going to Dongerworsh high_**

**_Koda (girl) and Dosish (girl) are 15 and 17 going to Dongerworsh high_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not, _**_**nor e**_**_ver will, own Disney's Frozen, Elsa, Anna, Hans, Kristoff, Sven, Idunn, Akthar, Gerda, and Kia. I only own Tori, Toby, Koda, Dosish, and any other stupid named characters I can come up with_**

**_-Ari_**

* * *

><p><em>Bzz Bzz Bzz<em>

"I'm not picking it up..." Elsa growled as she pushed her phone away, just to hear it violently buzz a few more times.

Anna just sat there biting on the straw of her chocolate milkshake, taking quick glances at the phone then back up at the flustered platinum blond.

_Bzz Bzz Bzz_

_BZZ BZZ BZZ_

**_BZZ BZZ BZZ_**

"**Argh!**" Elsa slammed both her fist down on the table and snatched the black smart phone from off the white clothed table and stared at the phone.

_6:42 Dosish: Hey, there is an emergency, come to the mall _

_6:42 Dosish: Come to the mall_

_6:43 Dosish: Elsa, pick up your phone_

_6:45 Dosish: Elsa_

_6:45 Dosish: Pick up your phone_

_6:47 Dosish: Silent treatment!? I see how it is :(_

Elsa laughed a bit and smiled at her friends inpatients, knowing a desperate Dosish was wanting attention from her best friend.

"Who is it?" Anna asked, leaning over the across the table and attempting to read the several funny messages.

"Who else sends six messages in five minutes?" Elsa said lifting a brow.

"Dosish..." they both said, their smiles widening.

_Bzz Bzz Bzz_

_6:50 Dosish: Your boyfriends here_

Anna read that message before Elsa could react.

"B-Boyfriend?" Anna put on a dirty grin like the ones people put on when you say something and they think of it the grossest way, for example "In gym glass, they threw soft balls at me".

"No... Yes... No! Yes... NO! ok maybe... I don't know, its a long story" Elsa's words were caught in her throat as she tried to explain the best she could.

"Well" Anna started as she leaned back into her seat "We got all night"

_*{-=-}***FlashBack***{-=-}*_

_Thursday, 4:32, December 25, 2014_

_Elsa walked out the front doors of Arendelle Corp, no one in the workplace had noticed she had been in tears half the time she was working. She sold her Toyota in order to pay off the bills for her house, because at the time her boss, Kesleir Sopinhine, wasn't paying her a lot so she had to walk home._

_"Hey!" A hyped up but natural voice came from behind her._

_She turned to see a tall boy with light brown hair and two bright green eyes, smiling as if someone had just said he was the king of the world._

_"Oh, hi" she said quietly, turning back around and continuing her lonely walk home._

_"Elsa! Come on its Christmas! Dosish,Tori, and Koda are at Starbucks, you can come if you'd like" He caught up to her and walked at her pace._

_"Umm, I need to get home" she replied softly_

_"Please?" His eyes got wide and he came face to face with her._

_"If It means that much then yes-"_

_Toby swept her off her feet and hugged her close._

_"Its a date!... I mean... Were friends, like a friend date... eh... umm.." His face turned red as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. _

_Elsa held her hand to her mouth trying to hold in the laughter, she didn't know that he actually had more than a friendly 'date' in mind._

* * *

><p>"This story is boring!" Anna blurted out, making Elsa stop and roll her eyes.<p>

"You want me to just tell you why she thinks that were dating?" Anna nodded

"He kissed me, there... now you know"

Anna laughed, she laughed until milkshake was squirting out of her nose. Then she began into a fit of snorts and heaves.

"Its not funny..." Elsa said, handing her a towel.

"He's your prince charming... Ice Queen" Anna held in the laughter just to say that sentence then began laughing alot more.

"Fine... wait! what did you call me!?"

"Pfft... I said... Pfft... Ice Queen... Pfft" She burst out into more laughs and snorts.

Elsa was happy seeing her sister so bright and jumpy, knowing only a few hours ago she was being beaten with a hammer.

I mean, it was as if she had forgotten anything bad ever happened in their lives.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Dosish! Sorry for not picking I'm busy right now sorry-"

"_Don't mistake you mother as that dirty bloodscum_"

"Idunn..."

"_Thats my name, we all know that_" Idunn said sarcastically

"What do you want from me..." Elsa growled

"_Elsa, I got out of the holding cell, better lock your doors..._"

Elsa's hands began to tremble, she knew her mother was closer than she thought, and what she was about to whiteness supported it.

Anna stared and began to look really worried.

"What happened? Did Dosish say something bad?"

Lights began to flash outside the window as if a car pulled up.

A black shadow came to the window, Anna starring in horror as it watched them

"Elsa look!" Anna screamed, covering her mouth with her hands.

Elsa sharply turned as the door knob on the front door began to twist...

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe! I love cliffhangers! Don't you all... I doubt it! Remember, <strong>**In order for chapter 3, I need 2 more reviews, 1 more favorite, and 1 more follower. And guess what! Its only 12:48 at night! New high score, Wvoot Wvoot!**

**Chow out! **

**-Ari/Ozzy000**


	3. Chapter 3: Gunshots

**Hello! Sense my ya'll are desperate for chapter three and I'm brainstorming on MBFIAM, I decided to write as much as I can before I fall asleep writing. So I had a little chat with my new buddy and remember how in the last chapter Toby is 17 and Elsa is 23 and they hooked up, I think Toby might be at least 20 and going to collage, and his sister Tori is still in high school and that is how he knows Dosish,Anna, and Sven. Ok, so this chapter is going to be very deep and rated M for warning, not for like sexual interactions but for violence. OH! and authors fact: Dosish's name isn't really Dosish, its Doblisioish Jamakra RonDewlie**

**So with no further things: New Ages and Info**

_Elsa_**_ is 23, currently at the time working at 'Arendelle Corp.'_**

**_Anna is 16, going to Dongerworsh _****_High school (heh heh, Dongerworsh... crazy name huh?)_**

**_Siblings Tori (girl) 17 (Going to Dongerworsh high)_****_ and Toby (boy) 20 ('Supply worker in Arendelle Corp')_**

**_Koda (girl) and Dosish (girl) are 15 and 17 going to Dongerworsh high_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not, _**_**nor e**_**_ver will, own Disney's Frozen, Elsa, Anna, Hans, Kristoff, Sven, Idunn, Akthar, Gerda, and Kia. I only own Tori, Toby, Koda, Dosish, and any other stupid named characters I can come up with_**

**_-Ari_**

* * *

><p>"Anna..." Elsa chocked, slowly getting up out of her seat.<p>

"Anna go upstairs and get the gun out of my purse, lock yourself in my room, and don't come out until I Malileth"

Anna shook here head "No, I won't leave you" she said, balling up her hands into fist.

"Anna, I said go upstairs..." Elsa's tone was not like it usually was, her hair fell over her face and she barred her teeth.

"No-"

"**GO UP STAIRS**!" All the anger that she had been holding in was let out as she swung around and punched her sister so hard the impact could be heard all the way outside.

Elsa was shocked at her actions, she glanced down to see her bloodied fist, then slowly looked up at her sister who stood before her holding both hands over her nose as red liquids rushed through his fingers.

"I am so... so... sorry" Elsa said, her face creasing in worry as she reached her hand over but was rejected.

"Leave me alone!" the red head turned and ran upstairs.

_Click Click_

"You forgot about me?" Elsa turned around to see her mother at the door, pointing a AK-47 straight at her.

"Idunn please-"

"Shut Up! Repeat exactly what I said on the phone"

"Idunn give me a chance-"

"Wrong!" Idunn shot her in the stomach.

"holy (Insert Curse word that starts with 'F') that hurt!" Elsa screamed falling to her knees.

"Now, repeat exactly what I said on the phone!"

"You said you were arrested-"

"Wrong" Another shot but this time in the shoulder.

" (Insert **Bold** lettered curse word that starts with 'F')!"

"Better get this one right, next is the head" Idunn walked over and leaned towards her daughter, pointing the gun right at her head.

_I have one shot at this, if I fail I'm dead for sure _Elsa thought, starring at her mother, into those eyes that had witnessed horrors no one could ever imagine.

"malileth..." Elsa mumbled quietly

"What did you just say?"

"I said Malileth, you dirty prick!" Elsa jerked her foot under her mothers feet causing the brunette to fall on her back.

She grabbed the gun from Idunn and pointed it at her.

"Elsa..." she gasped sliding backwards, holding up one hand to tell her not to shoot.

"Your not getting away with anything you've done to me,I'm going to cause you so much pain" The gun clicked.

"Oh Elsa..." Idunn started "You think It was going to be this easy" she quickly snatched a hand gun from behind her dress and blindly shot, Elsa doing the same but continuously shooting.

Anna watched from the stairs, a long blood stained towel up to her face. She watched her sister shoot...

and shoot...

and shoot...

Elsa leaned against the wall, now hardly able to move without extreme pain in her stomach. She looked over and saw all the damage she had done to her mother. Idunn lay in a pool of her own blood face down, her limbs splayed in the puddle of liquid.

Bzz Bzz Bzz

BZZ BZZ BZZ

**BZZ BZZ BZZ**

Anna looked over at the phone that she'd grabbed when her sister told her to go upstairs, everyone was panicking.

7:01 Dosish: There were gunshots on ur street, r u ok :O?

7:01 Toby: Theres gunshots on 'Throne Street! I'm coming over

7:03: Tori: Did someone get hurt? Is someones house being robbed?

7:05 Kristoff: Hey! Is Anna alright!? There were so many gunshots!

7:06 Sven: I'm almost to your house, Kristoffs with me.

7:06 Koda: I'm running over, I will be there in about three minutes!

There were loud heavy knocks on the door about five minutes later, at first they didn't see it but then noticed there were gunshots through the door.

"We are coming in!" Dosish yelled, shouldering in the door.

As she came in, she looked down to see a body fall off the door, then she looked forward and saw her best friend looked half dead against the wall.

"Oh my god!" Tori and Dosish rushed over to see what happened while Koda went up the stairs to Anna and the boys called 911.

* * *

><p>"Is she going to be ok!?" Dosish asked as the paramedics as they carried the platinum blond on a stretcher.<p>

"Its worse than we thought Ms. RonDewlie, its urgent we get her to the E.R. immediately" He said as they pushed her into the back of the ambulance.

* * *

><p>Anna sat next to her sister in the closed in ambulance, forgetting about the strong punch that was thrown to her face.<p>

"I'm sorry, I should have listened, I should have been a better sister"

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Anna looked at the heart rate monitor, was it... getting smaller?

"Doctor?" she called, a tall man with a white suit turning around.

"Oh no..." he looked at the monitor, his eyes widening.

_Beep, Beep, Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..._

* * *

><p><strong>No! Elsa don't die on us. Cliff hanger, I'm about to write the first chapter of <strong>**MBFIAM which has ****_Tori, Toby, Koda, and Dosish in some parts also. R&R. I really want some more reviews and the more reviews, the faster the chapters come! R&R! Chow out!_**

**_-Ari/Ozzy000_**


	4. Chapter 4: Cold hearted

**People said they were dying for chapter 4, I was dying coming up with it, but here goes nothin.**

_Elsa_**_ is 23, currently at the time working at 'Arendelle Corp.'_**

**_Anna is 16, going to Dongerworsh _****_High school (heh heh, Dongerworsh... crazy name huh?)_**

**_Siblings Tori (girl) 17 (Going to Dongerworsh high)_****_ and Toby (boy) 20 ('Supply worker in Arendelle Corp')_**

**_Koda (girl) and Dosish (girl) are 15 and 17 going to Dongerworsh high_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not, _**_**nor e**_**_ver will, own Disney's Frozen, Elsa, Anna, Hans, Kristoff, Sven, Idunn, Akthar, Gerda, and Kia. I only own Tori, Toby, Koda, Dosish, and any other stupid named characters I can come up with_**

**_-Ari_**

* * *

><p><em>2 months after the shootings<em>

* * *

><p>"Don't scare me like that!" Anna said, scrunching her face in anger.<p>

"I-I couldn't help it!" Elsa laughed, holding her chest to keep herself from passing out.

"Ok 'Ice Queen', 'Cool' down" the redhead joked, calming down as she sat upon the bed with her sister.

Anna stared at Elsa for a minute until the blonde noticed that eyes were scanning over her like a bomb radar.

"What?" She asked, widening her big blue eyes.

"Oh umm..." She played with her pigtail then continued "I was just thinking about how your the best sister ever"

"And guess what?"

"What?"

"Your so cliche', so-o-o random too" the blonde said in a sing-a-song voice.

"Am not!"

"Are too..."

"I'm not cliche' Elsa!"

"Yes, yes, and yes you are!"

The redhead narrowed her eyes angrily, starring daggers into her sister.

"Ok, your not cliche', but you are random"

they smiled until a hard, forceful knock met with the door.

"**OPEN UP NOW**!" the door shook as someone on the other side shook it with all their might.

It splintered in half and a man came barging through, breathing heavily as his nostrils flared like a bull.

"Run!" they both jumped over the couch and ran to the sliding glass door.

"**GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT**!" He roared, showing his teeth as he chased after both of his daughters.

"Elsa!" Anna was snatched backwards into his tight grip, kicking and yelling in protest.

"S-Stop!" Elsa stammered, fear stirring deep withing her stomach.

She must of said something funny because he began to laugh, loud yipps of hilarity.

"You've always been the weak one... never trying to help someone in need. Just like your mother..."

_No, No, No, No... _She thought as he began to forward. _Not again, not again..._

_*{-=-}***FlashBack***{-=-}* (**15 years ago**)_

_"I-I-I'm sorry papa!" Elsa backed into the corner as her father held up a baseball bat over her head. _

_"I told you no to tell ANYBODY!" He roared, striking down upon here with all his strength._

_There was a cracking noise then a scream of pain._

_"A-Akthar! Please-"_

_"SHUT THE TRASHY JUNK YOU CALL YOUR FACE!" Idunn stumbled backwards, tears forming in her eyes as he set down yet another strike on their child._

_"Stop it! Stop hitting her!" The brunette cried, grabbing his arm and trying to stop him from his horrid actions._

_He jerked his arm backwards sending her into the wall and he turned to her with the bat. He set down several strikes across her body as she screamed in agony. Idunn attempted to crawl away but he grabbed her and beat her even harder. _

_"Mama!" Elsa cried from the corner, watching as blood splattered on the carpet._

_"IF I WANT TO BEAT HER, DON"T TRY TO STOP ME!" he yelled into the brunette's ear, holding her by her hair and snapping his teeth furiously._

_"Stop..." she gasped, coughing up red __liquids._

_Akthar hit her upside the head making it look like she had dropped dead. _

_"Ma... Ma!... Mom!" the blonde began screaming as her father turned back at her and began to rush forward with his now splintered bat._

_"Papa!" she whimpered as he picked her up by the collar of the shirt and took her out of the room and into the basement._

_"Hope you like cobwebs and mothballs for dinner, enjoy" He pushed her down the stairs and she fell flat on the bottom, not moving an inch._

_She could hear something else, the sound of a body being dragged up the stairs, the loud snap every time the body's head hit each step._

_Light footsteps ran past the door a few minutes after the body on the stairs sounds and yelling emerged after the shadow._

_"ANNA! Anna! Get back here ANNA!" she cringed at her abusive father's voice and heard a yelp of pain from what sounded like her sister._

_"In the attic you go GINGER!" She heard her sister's faint crying as the attic door could be heard being opened._

* * *

><p>Elsa shook her head out of the horrid memories and looked up at the angried man.<p>

"Akthar... please..." tears formed in Anna's eyes as Akthar loosened the grip, letting her freely fall to the ground.

"It was your fault... It was your fault!" He pointed at the blonde as he breathed heavily, his face getting redder than usual.

"You made me change your mother... now she's in the Hospital and they said they were going to unplug her..." Both the sister's eyes widened.

Their mother changed after being into much depression and trying to commit suicide. Then she went to an insane asylum, then they let her free. She was different, she suddenly had an urge to beat the life out of her children. That didn't mean they hated her, no matter what happened, Idunn was their mother and never wouldn't be.

"I swear... If you tell anybody.." He voice began to crack.

It was rare Akthar ever cried, he was sealed up like an airtight balloon.

Before they knew it, he had slammed the door and drove somewhere, maybe somewhere far from Arendelle.

"We can make it through" Elsa smiled, holding her sister's hands in her own.

"Elsa... you know something?"

"What?"

"Your so cliche'..."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was surprisingly fun but only because I got to write the back story before Idunn went insane and blood thirsty. Idunn... oh my gosh its Idunn! She was one of my favorite characters because she was so emotional and never said a word, but I made her so horrible.<strong>

**Question of the chapter: If you could be one character in Frozen other than Elsa who would it be? **

**Ari: I would be either Idunn or Anna, because why the heck not?**


End file.
